The Bet
by TheNotSoGreat
Summary: "That's what I thought you'd say. Since getting a date is no big deal for you, I propose a bet, to see who can get the most dates in a months time." Instantly he stuck out his hand. "It's a deal


**Hey guys! It's me again! I know I haven't posted anything in a looooong time and for all of you who have read my story Sinister, I'm really really sorry for the lack of updates, I'm encountering some major writers block, but don't worry I haven't given up on It yet. This was just a story plot idea that sprang apon me and I couldn't let it go. **

**I do not own the Sisters Grimm or any of it's characters and am merely borrowing them for my own enjoyment and ,sadly, I make no money from it. **

* * *

It was a peaceful afternoon in the Grimm household. The weather outside was lovely and there had been no crimes or pressing demands from the Everafter community. It was a nice day to to kick back with a good book and a ice cold glass of -"PUUUUUCK!"

The shout reverberated through the halls and rooms of the Grimm household until it reach the ears of the owner of said name, who was lounging on the couch, making the best of the Grimm family's once-in-a-lifetime lazy day. Puck ( a.k.a Robin Goodfellow, The Trickster King, and You Freaking Idiot ) had decided to spend his afternoon watching tv and eating what appeared to be spaghetti noodles with peanut butter, marshmallow cream, sprinkles, and three meatballs on top.

Hearing his name shouted in such an angry tone, Puck looked up from the tv to see a very angry Sabrina storming into the living room, dodging stacks of books as she stomped in his direction.

"I thought I smelled something horrible! I though someone had fed Elvis sausage but now I know it's just you." Puck smirked at her, then took an large bite of his peanut butter spaghetti "Why are you yelling? I mean, I know you love to spend time in my royal company, but your interrupting my tv time!" He gestured grandly with his fork, flinging food in the general direction of what looked to be several old and most likely valuable books. "Futurama is on!"

Sabrina's face began to turned red and Puck was ecstatic as he watched her struggled to form a sentence that wouldn't cause her father to storm down and make her wash her mouth out with soap.

"You now darn well why I'm "interrupting your tv time."!" She finally spat out, coming to stand in front of Puck, effectively blocking his view.

"I do? Hmmm...You did something new with your hair!"

Sabrina scowled at him. "No, I didn't do something new with my hair! It's exactly the same as it always is!"

It was true. Her straight blond hair was in a loose ponytail, the way Sabrina normally wore it around the house.

Puck cocked an eyebrow. "I thought girls liked it when you pretended to notice that they've changed something."

"Not if we haven't actually changed something!"

"Oh."Puck pretended to think...taking another bite of his food and chewing thoughtfully. After several seconds he snapped his fingers in revelation. "I've got it!

"Got what?" Sabrina demanded.

"I've got why your interrupting my tv time!"

Setting his bowl aside he stood, towering over Sabrina. The Puberty deisese had had one perk. When his body hit the equivalent of fourteen he finally had a major growth spurt, growing until he had hit six one. Sabrina resented the fact that she was no longer taller than the fairy, and hated that she had to look up to him even more, a valuable asset in the fine art of annoying Sabrina that he had used often in the past two years.

Placing his hands on his hips, he threw back his shoulders, puffing out his chest. "You realize that you can no longer live without me and have come to beg me to once again consider marrying you."

To Pucks surprise Sabrina did not get flustered and even angrier(if that was possible) like she normally did when he pulled the marriage card. Instead she laughed.

"Marry you!? God, your more delusional than I though, Fairy boy!" Sabrina crowed, crossing her arms and smirking up at him.

Puck felt his face began to heat up in irritation at her claim that he was "delusional".

Crossing his arms he mirrored her pose, only he was smirking down instead of up. "Your right, Grimm. It is a delusion to think you could get a date with the most common commoner in the entire race of commoners , much less marry a king such as my self!

Sabrina's smirk faltered a little. "Please," she said, waving a hand dismissally, "I could get a date any time I wanted."

Pushing past Puck, she started to walk out of the living room, her earlier anger mostly dissipated. She hope he would lose interest in her and go back to his show. Sabrina most definitely did not like where the topic of conversation was going.

Sensing her discomfort, Puck ignored her comment and continued. "I mean, come on! Sabrina Grimm, on a date? Laughable." He said, as if this was the most boring topic In the world. In reality he was almost bursting with glee, knowing that this fight would be a good one.

Stopping, Sabrina felt a prickle of anger run through her. To say Sabrina's love live was a touchy subject was like saying the titanic was a raft. It hadn't taken much for the members of the Grimm household to realize that something's (jokes/comments/questions concerning her relationship or lack of) were better left unsaid.

Clenching her fist she turned to face Puck. She knew that this is exactly what he wanted but she was to the point where she didn't care.

Puck happily noted that the tips of Sabrina's ears had began to turn bright red as well, a tell tale sight that her infamous temper was beginning to override her system

Puck tapped his finger against his lips. "It's hard to imagine WHY no one wants to go out with you. Why in Fairie people go out with girls with dog faces all the time. "

Sabrina's mouth fell open and her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet." WHY-"

Puck quickly cut her off with a loud "hmmmmmm" making an exaggerated show of looking her over.

"No that must not be it...maybe it's the smell." He mused, wrinkling his nose, then nodding slightly

" I do not smell!" Sabrina exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips indignantly. "You on the other hand do!"

Still not acknowledging that she had spoken, Puck placed a hand on Sabrina's shoulder. "Sabrina, dear, " he began looking her in the eyes. "Theirs something I must tell you."

Sabrina stared at him like he had lost his mind.

Puck took a deep breath. "Sabrina, what I want to say is," Puck leaned in close, dropping his voice to a whisper. " The reason no on will go on a date with you is because you smell like the south end of a north bound donkey, and your as attractive as Baba Yaga in a bikini. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you wound up living alone for the rest of your life with a zillion cats."

Mouth dropping Sabrina stared at Puck a grand total of two seconds. Then Puck found himself stumbling backwards, an intense pain in the region of his nose and upper lip.

Surging forward Sabrina shoved him hard in the chest and the back of his knees hit the couch causing him to fall awkwardly on the cushions. Puck's hands instinctively came up to cup his nose. Hot blood instantly begin to pool into his hands then drip down onto his shirt and he could tasted it in the back of his mouth

Looking up the Fairy stared wide eyed at the girl who had just slugged him. As mush as Puck hated to admit it, Sabrina had one heck if a right hook.

Sabrina's hand were clenched into fist and shaking ever so slightly. Oddly, without saying a word, she turned and walked out of the room.

Puck felt a surge of uneasiness. Sabrina hated to lose and while most people would consider busting your opponents nose was a victory, Puck knew otherwise. Sabrina never left without having then last word, yet she had remained silent after punching him, which could only mean one thing. This wasn't over yet.

* * *

After Puck's nose quit gushing and he'd cleaned all the blood from his face and hands (he'd looked like a serial killer) he went up to his room to find a clean shirt. Digging through a pile of clothes he had deemed probably worn only once or twice, he found one that had only a small ketchup stain on the left sleeve. shrugged it on.

After lounging around in his room for several hours, Puck still wasn't sure on weather or not it would be safer to stay in his room than to risk going back downstairs and find food. His growling stomach won in the end. Besides, its not like he's afraid of Sabrina but that he was more concerned for the health of his already bruised face.

Creeping softly down the stairs, Puck peaked around the corner into the kitchen, warily checking to make sure a certain angry blonde wasn't lying in wait for him.

When he deemed the coast clear Puck walked quickly across the worn tile of the kitchen's floor, making a bee line for the refrigerator. Opening the door he began fervently searching for something to eat; after all, Sabrina had rudely interrupted his midday meal and he hadn't got to finish it.

After several long minuets of staring into the fridge like it held the meaning of life, Puck finally selected a leftover that looked to be some sort of odd lasagna with purple noodles and a green sauce. Already pulling the lid off the container the fairy turned away from the fridge...and nearly dropped his food.

Standing not two feet from him was the very angry blonde he had been trying to avoid, and she looked very unenthused to see him. Puck's hand instantly flew up to protect his already bruised nose and Sabrina rolled her eyes at his movement.

"Oh stop that. I'm not going to hit you." She crossed her arms and Puck swore he heard her mumble, "at least not yet anyway."

"Uh, if your not here to try and beat me, why are you here?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes again. "Look fairy boy, I'm going to cut to the chase. I'm here to offer you a bet."

Puck perked up, the quickly narrowed his eyes and looked at her suspiciously. "What kind of bet?"

Sabrina smirked. "Well I just so happened to be telling Daphne about what you had said, about me not being able to get a date, when she mentioned an interesting fact." Sabrina paused, looking pointedly at Puck

Puck gulped. The youngest Grimm sister had almost always gotten involved when he and Sabrina fought and never sided with the same teen more than twice ok a row. For some reason Puck had a sinking feeling that Daphne wasn't on his side this time. Contrary to popular belief, the sweet, gentle girl could be a down right evil genius when it came to revenge.

Raising an eyebrow, Puck couldn't resist asking, "Was it that I was right and you should just give up now and start collecting cat figurines?"

Ignoring his jibe Sabrina continued. "No, actually it was the other way around. You see Daphne pointed out that while I have never been on a date, neither have you. "

Puck mentally slapped himself. Leave it to Daphne to point out something so blatantly obvious, that everyone else had missed it. Sure, he had been asked out on dates but strangely he had never been even tempted to go out with any of the girls. Not that they weren't pretty. Some had been down right stunning. But they were also down right annoying. Puck couldn't imagine wasting a whole evening with a girl who giggled at everything he said or did no matter how stupid. And half of them had arms like noodles and probably couldn't even throw a good punch.

And now he realized how stupid he looked. Here he was belittling Sabrina about her lack of dates when he himself had the same amount of experience as she did. But there was no way he was gonna back down now.

"So?" He shrugged, nonchalant. "I've never found a girl worth wasting my time on, big deal."

"That's what I thought you'd say. Since getting a date is no big deal for you, I propose a bet, to see who can get the most dates in a months time and there are only three rules." She held up three fingers. " Rule number one, they must ask you out. Rule number three, you can only go out on the weekends and the date must go well. If they storm out or leave before it's over, the date automatically becomes invalid. And Rule number three, you must kiss before the evenings over."

Puck instantly perked up, now here was a bet he could win at. Ladies were easily swayed by his dashing good looks and charm, and girls were practically begging him to date them anyway. He cocked his head, "Winner takes all?"

Winner takes all was their term for their normal bet wages. In classic Puck and Sabrina style the loser was subjected to a week of being a personal servant, as well as having to give up their desert to the winner for a month.

Sabrina nodded. Puck could see the excitement flickering in her her eyes and he knew his expression mirrored hers. They had twin competitive streaks and both hated losing more than anthracnose

Instantly he stuck out his hand. "It's a deal."

Sabrina took his hand and shook it firmly, but instead of letting go she pulled him closer and leaned up to whisper. "I'm not going to lose this one. So don't get to cocky fairy boy, because I'm going to make you eat every word you said."

And for a split second Puck had no doubt in his mind that she just might be able to do.


End file.
